The Beauty and the Best
by Babydracky
Summary: God sent His Angels to help humans fight against Demons. Humans had to agree to never use Magic anymore. Though, Adam is Magic. What will he do to survive in this world where Demons and Angels are against him.


I live alone.

I remember a time I was happy living with my mother. That was until the day the Angels arrived in our city. They helped the citizens to win the war against Demons; they chased them away from the walls of the city. Everybody is grateful. I am not.

They not only chased Demons away, they destroyed everything that was magic around them. My mother was Magic. She knew how to use plants and roots, animals and stars, to help people, to save them. But God decided otherwise; no human should have Magic to go against His will. So, Angels, His soldier are ordered to kill her.

They didn't succeed. She ran away in the wild forest, trying her luck against Demons, to survive and to save me. And we did it. We did it until the day she didn't come back home. I am now all alone. I have been for years.

I learnt the magic from her; I learnt everything she could teach me. I am Magic now.

And I'm helping people who dare to come in the dangerous forest to seek my help against illness, against wounds, against death. I am Magic. I belong to Mother Nature. Here is my place. Lurking in the dark, hiding in my whole. I'm a beast.

I was looking for mushrooms in the rain when I saw him.

The wild grass and the roots were hungrily drinking fresh blood from his wounds, the rain shower beating against his weak body.

I just couldn't let him die alone. I had to try and help.

I carried him into my cavern, stumbling with every step under his weigh. I laid him down my straw mattress and took care of him.

I had never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life.

He was feverish. His wounds were deep and ugly. No animals I knew about could have made them. I can only think about Demons' Pets and hope I'll be able to find a cure against their poison.

I looked after him days and nights trying my best to save him; this is what my Magic was for after all.

By nights, I slept next to him to keep him warm and safe. Soon enough I discovered that I'm king of a hugger. How could have I know? I've always knew only for my mother's warmth. I never had anyone to reach for, anyone to come to. And I kind of like the man's warmth, the way he breaths, how strong his body feels against my hands. That's the moment I truly understood how lonely I was, how sad my whole life is.

The man made me feel weak and pitiful.

Days later, when I thought I failed to save him, he opened his eyes for the very first time.

- What? Where? He tried to mumble.

I shushed him with a smile, my hand cold against his feverish skin giving him herbs to drink.

- Drink and you'll feel better, I gently whispered.

He looked at me, his clear blue eyes tearing my being with only a look. I can tell he is not used to receive order or to be taken care of. But he drank. My heart melted.

I decided I could go out now. The man did feel better even if he didn't really speak to me. I supposed he needed time to rest. It was raining owls and snake until I came back to mine. The man was standing tall and proud when I came him. The cavern looked really small now with him inside.

My heart beat fast because I knew what it meant. The man would go away and leave me. It had to be.

- I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, I smiled to him, and I will make you something proper to eat now.

I caught a big rabbit in the morning and had enough herbs and roots to make him a good soup. He needed strength to go home and forget everything about me.

- You are Magic, he said, looking at the drawings I painted on the walls to protect me from the Demons.

His voice is deep and solemn, a voice too old for the body that are standing in front of me.

I looked at him but didn't answer. Nobody is allowed to use Magic, nobody is actually telling that word even when coming to me. It is forbidden. Dangerous.

I fully understood why I always thought the wounded man was different when a lightening stroked the sky and I saw for the very first time what those creatures looked like. For a second I saw majestic wings in the man's back.

- You are… You are one of them! I spitted.

He looked at me. Cold blue eyes. Not human's eyes.

- I'm an Angel of God. I'm Michael.

I heard about that name. Michael, God's sword. The most powerful and fearful of them all. The end of me.

- What is your name, Magic man? He asked. Sounded like and order.

My name? I had no name. At last, nobody was using it anymore.

- My mother named me Adam, I answered, and sweat was running down my back.

Are you used to ask your enemy's name before slaying it?

I didn't know what possessed me to be so reckless but I supposed I didn't want to die frightened like a pathetic pray.

- You're not my enemy, Adam with magic hands, he answered calmly, and you saved my vessel's life.

Vessel. Oh yeah, I forgot the Angels are actually stealing humans' lives to be able to live in our world. Not a bad vessel he chose. Such a beautiful face, such a strong body.

- You don't own me anything, I answered him looking him in the eyes, it was my weakness I couldn't let you die.

- You could have, he answered sternly.

- No, I couldn't!

He slowly came to me, never blinking, looking at something. It just felt like he could open my head and rummage through it like he already did with my heart.

Carefully, his hand came to rest against my check and very slowly his thumb gently caressed my cheekbone as I've done to him so many times when I thought him asleep. I could feel myself blushing even when scared to death.

- As I won't let anything happens to you, I swear.

I hardly swallowed.

- But…I'm magic?

_Yeah! Congratulations, you idiot! Give him a good reason to rethink his decision and kill you on the spot!_

- You are…mine, he growls, possessive, before hungrily kissing me.

Nowadays, I still live in the wild forest. I refuse to live into the walls of the city and renounce to what I am, Magic. But I don't feel alone anymore. An Angel is looking after me. An Angel loves me. And I have to admit that when that said Angel is sleeping next to me, into me, I'm not cold or afraid anymore.


End file.
